


In Which Chell Fails a Test

by electronic_elevator



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, I don't think this counts as voyeurism but possibly that too, Non-Consensual Kink, Omorashi, slight abdl elements/themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Written in August 2016. // GLaDOS appears to have added a new layer to Chell's testing for the day. Chell has a feeling that it will end badly for her.(PSA: omorashi means piss so if you're not into that you'll probably want to skip this one)





	In Which Chell Fails a Test

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, I wrote this in August 2016, but caved and added minor edits when posting because 1) definitely not my best work and 2) I have no actual recollection of writing this.

Chell was slowing down. At first, as always, she was hell bent on blazing through this round of tests. She quickly - as this was not the first round of tests - got “in the zone” with her stride and focus. However, something was making her concentration waver. She had to use the bathroom. _How_ , she didn’t know. She hadn’t eaten or drunk in… a long time. Whether due to chemical cocktails or treatment while knocked out, she didn’t know or like to think about. This was the first time, in any case, she’d needed to go while testing. It was getting quite urgent, but she’d never seen a bathroom on any testing track. 

And she’d be damned before she asked GLaDOS. 

Furthermore, she’d be damned before she showed any sign of her need. She’d fight her way through and go… after. Somewhere. Maybe in her room. She had a room, right? 

Except, in the next test, she started squirming. She couldn’t help it. Standing still was impossible. She felt like she was going to burst. Staying focused wasn’t working - her concentration was fractured. She tried to disguise the squirming with test-related progress - a bit of more jiggle and sway when walking, never stopping but pacing to look around, etc - but then she had to board a moving platform. 

Pacing would be downright dangerous. Her life was more important than her pride. Chell tried to stand still, but she would’ve sworn this particular platform was moving at half speed. She was shaking by halfway across. Suddenly, for a second she thought she was going to lose it, and crossed her legs. 

As soon as it happened, a surge of shame slid down her back. _She_ had to have seen. But it gave Chell a bit of respite for the moment. 

Chell got to the end of the test, and entered the elevator. Since GLaDOS had already seen, there was less of a press to stand still, and she pressed her legs together (but avoided crossing them) and bounced up and down ever so subtly… or so she hoped.

But GLaDOS chimed in. “Your performance in that last test was even further below average than normal. Is something wrong?” A pause. Chell was staring at the floor to avoid any of her cameras. There was a certain tone to her voice Chell hadn’t heard before. “I’ve worked with many humans, you know. There’s a bathroom up ahead… I had it placed at the earliest most begin to need it, but, I suppose there’s always the outlier.” 

Chell felt embarrassed once again, unable to prevent blushing red. She hadn’t been able to hide it. Chell knew she was lying, anyway. She always lied. But was she lying about the bathroom, or just the part clearly intended to get a rise out of her? She hoped to god she wasn’t lying about the bathroom.

The elevator opened, and Chell shuffled into the next room. Mild horror jolted her system. Aerial faith plates. 

GLaDOS planned this. 

She had to go so badly. 

She would NOT let go. 

_'GLaDOS planned this - does GLaDOS want me to--'_ Mild horror escalated to considerable. 

She would NOT let go. But she figured out what that note in GLaDOS' voice was. 

_'God, are there MORE CAMERAS than usual in here?'_

She bit her lip, steeled herself, and moved forward. 

She wished her judgement wasn’t impaired by the predicament. Every time she figured out the way to progress, she cursed herself for not realizing it earlier. At first, she was able to continue the same way she handled the last chamber, but she was getting more and more desperate and had to start crossing her legs when she stood still. The faith plate landings were hard on her. She almost leaked several times, and each time had to hold (with her non-portal-gun hand) to stop from totally losing it. Each time she felt a little more humiliated. 

It was an EASY puzzle. GLaDOS was not expecting much of her… and she was falling to her expectations. She spent far more time than she ever otherwise would have, especially because she kept having to pause to hold herself. (She couldn’t aim the gun with only one hand, or while squirming desperately.) 

Furiously, she portaled to the last button, released a cube, and powered the doors. One more faith plate. She hesitated. She was so close to her breaking point. It hurt at this point. But she had to go on. She had no options. 

_'This is some kind of twisted test-within-a-test. This is disgusting.'_

She stepped onto the plate. The force of the fling was enough to get her to leak and she inhaled sharply. _'I fucked up.'_ Choosing to ensure a safe landing, she assumed an impact-ready stance, and sure enough, she hit the ground and lost all control. She screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip, her ragged breathing the only sounds in the silence besides the heavy pattering on the floor. Even there, standing with legs awkwardly apart no less than ten feet from the door (the door with the camera above it trained DIRECTLY at her), the relief was great enough to make her knees weak. She’d been holding for so long. She knew she should try to stop, she knew GLaDOS was watching, but, she couldn’t make her tired muscles try. 

It must’ve been two minutes before she stopped and was willing to open her eyes. She found herself in a gigantic puddle. Her jumpsuit was dark between her legs. Her face felt aflame. She couldn’t stay there, and looked toward the door as she stepped off… only briefly halting when she accidentally made “eye contact” with the camera there. The jumpsuit was already fairly heavy but soaked was even more so. At least her boots were fitted and didn’t fill up. 

The elevator wasn’t open. GLaDOS didn’t say anything until she reached it. 

“Well. You didn’t make it. The bathroom’s just in the next room, you know. You’re the very first. Most humans make it there and don’t even go. It says nothing in your file about incontinence, but I’ve added a note that it could be the case. It would’ve been important to know BEFORE you soiled one of my test chambers. Someone has to clean that up, you know.” She was berating her and it was humiliating. Chell KNEW GLaDOS had planned this, orchestrated it, done something to her and kept her testing until she had no choice but to wet herself. But this scolding made her feel like a child. It made her feel like it was her fault. It worked exactly the way GLaDOS wanted it to.

She kept staring at the floor, bitterly knowing she looked defeated doing so. The door opened earlier than expected and she moved to leave. GLaDOS continued, “I’ve left a clean jumpsuit in the lock of this chamber. I can’t give it to you in this room, so I suppose you’ll have to manage this test in that soaked one. Do try and control yourself this time - the jumpsuit’s ruined but this test chamber isn’t.” 

Briefly, she imagined doing it on purpose as some sort of petty revenge on GLaDOS. But she wouldn’t stoop that low, and… it’d end badly for her, somehow, she was sure. 

Her head was clear this time other than the distracting weight and the rapidly cooling temperature of her jumpsuit. This test was not as easy as the last. It was complex, too - many steps. _'This is a punishment?!'_ Chell had the wild idea that GLaDOS wanted to keep her wet for a while. She identified cameras covering the entire course - again, it seemed like more than normal. _'She’s SICK.'_

She walked forward. At least she could see what she was doing. 

Halfway through the test, she started to chafe. She bit her lip and kept going. 

She was back up to her usual speed. She made it through the door, only to stop dead.

“I’ve made a note based on your performance in the last two tests. Certain humans are 150% slower when compromised by the need to use the bathroom. Previous notes revealed certain humans go up to 150% faster. Those are the ones who made it here.”

Chell hadn’t moved. There was a training potty on the floor. That is not a fucking bathroom. 

Next to it was a jumpsuit, the exact same as her own. She shook herself out of her stupor and walked to it, grabbing it. 

She realized there was nowhere to go to put it on. She’d have to change in front of her. She felt more disgusted by the minute… by her current condition and by why she was in it. 

Chell looked up and noted the elevator door was closed. 

“Because of your previous display, I’ve decided I can’t trust you to relieve yourself when you need to. To prevent damage to future test chambers and your new jumpsuit, you’ll need to use the toilet here before continuing.”

Chell’s fingers twitched, wanting to shout obscenities, wanting to cry. 

She didn't even have to go, now!

There was a goddamn camera. 

GLaDOS was disgusting. 

She had to continue.

She undid the sleeves holding the jumpsuit up around her waist and it immediately fell to her boots… which she probably should’ve taken off first. She sat down on the floor, her wet underwear not much comfort from the cold metal. The long fall boots were tight for a reason, and… she didn’t exactly have much practice taking them off. She must’ve at some point, but, she didn’t remember. She figured it out anyway. (For a moment she was terrified they’d be grafted on, somehow connected to her bones. But they came right off, surprisingly normal boots.) She flung the jumpsuit away from her, disgusted and frustrated. She didn’t have anything to clean herself off with and felt exposed there on the floor. 

She wondered if the underwear she had on were actually hers, from the outside. Assuming she’d ever actually come from there. 

Shaking the thought away, she examined the jumpsuit bundle. There was a pair in there, different from her current ones. She kept the thought away. She couldn’t change yet, anyway. She glanced back over at the training potty. She glared at the camera, directly on her. She stood up and went over to it. (Walking without her long fall boots felt strange and dangerous. What if the floor fell away?) 

In one quick motion, she pulled her underwear down and sat on the potty. She pulled the front of her tank top down to cover herself a bit better and stared at the floor. Do I really have to? You have me here, isn’t that enough to satisfy whatever fucked up desires you’re imposing on me? She checked again, but the door hadn’t miraculously opened. She didn’t even have to go! 

She still wanted to cry. Seconds ticked by. She felt bad, just all around bad. She squirmed, uncomfortable. This was not a seat meant for a grown woman. She took a deep breath and focused and managed to trickle out what was left when she’d stopped her earlier. It was loud in the empty plastic bowl, which startled her almost to stopping, but she managed. She sat for a second longer before standing up, keeping her shirt pulled down, when she realized she had no real way to clean up. She shuffled to her old jumpsuit and wiped down with a dry part, really wishing for a shower, or even a washcloth. She got dressed. 

The silence was oppressive. She’d almost rather GLaDOS talk because she knew she was watching anyway. Only when she had the jumpsuit and long fall boots back on (standing, allowing a minute of happiness for just being warm again) did she speak, and the elevator swished open. “You may now proceed to the next test chamber.”

That’s it? A shocking lack of taunts, but Chell wasn’t complaining. She imagined they'd come later. GLaDOS never let something be forgotten. But Chell didn’t need dignity to get the hell out of this madhouse.


End file.
